Minor Subplots/Evernight's Dream
Evernight's Dream is a fairy tale frozen in time, never reaching its conclusion—that is, until Nikki and her friends found it. Characters in the Subplot Residents *Princess Dawn *Queen Night *White Queen *Pawn of White (Dream Bagpiper) *Clair (Clair's Wish) *Music rabbit (Tune at Dawn) Nikki and Co. *Nikki *Momo *Bobo Others *Mr. Hayden/Jaxta Seanavel *Lilian (Dreampath for Travelers) Interpretation In the city of Hayden in Lilith Kingdom, a cute rabbit named Lilian worked as a librarian in the Hayden Fairy Tale Library. She used to be Mr. Hayden's assistant and was named by him after his lost daughter. Since he died, Lilian became a librarian in order to protect his stories. When lots of people came to honor Mr. Hayden's birthday, Lilian became worried. Lots of people wanted to borrow the book Evernight's Dream, but nobody could reach its end. The meeting of Nikki and Momo in front of a white tower would change this. Lilian gifted Nikki the suit Dreampath for Travelers so she could step into Mr. Hayden's fairy tale world. The entrance is depicted in the story suit's artwork. The trip did not come without a risk however: Momo was scared if they didn't exit the story before time was up. As the stages of Black White Dance reveals, Bobo was present as well, sharing the worry down the line. Nikki and co. had arrived in Evernight Kingdom. In order to reach the castle hidden inside the fairy tale, they had to traverse through the chessboard, where chess pieces moved and blocked their way. They knew that the castle rested in eternal peace, and figured out that the residents were also affected by the curse, entering a century-long slumber, as well as changed into rocks. In order to bypass the piece, each type had their own riddle engraved, which are a hundred years old. *The first pawn was "regardless - you are a pawn or the king... Only the brave can go further", in which the answer is brave style. *The second rook's riddle was "A strong exterior and a soft center", and the answer to that was gentle lady style. *The riddle of the third knight's was "I take dawn as my sword and night as my shield". The solution was a knight costume. *With bishop being the fourth, the riddle said "They ask me where the temple is, and I said in the heart"; the answer being distinctive style. Once the styling battle was won, the chess pieces would leave on their own. They are contextualized in the item descriptions of Dream Bagpiper. The suit is from a pawn's point of view, honoring the queen with its magic bagpipe. When war comes, it will rally its allies, and when war ends, it will honor the dead. Its day's work ends when evening comes, in which it dances and plays joyfully. One day however, when the curse befell the castle, the music stopped like it never existed. The riddles served as trials for those who are brave enough. At last when Nikki and co. arrived in the castle, the last riddle said "Black and White pieces, dreams and reality, night and day. At the end of the game, the true or fantastical dance party quietly waits on the guests", which belonged to a pawn piece that reached the castle, which was in actuality the queen based on the rule of promotion. As for the answer, it was gorgeous dancing outfits. After Nikki won, the chess pieces turned back to people. The starry sky turned and the music of an organ sounded through the night; a frozen clock started to swing. White Queen slowly opened her eyes and invited the warriors (victors) to the ball, starting from 12 o'clock at night. There, she and everyone else started recall memories of Princess Dawn and Queen Night. When Nikki and co. went to wake the princess up, they found out the secret behind Dawn and Night: they were one! She brought both dawn and night. However, the dawn was always praised while the night was always slandered. She didn't understand why and was extremely frustrated, thus cursing her dawn side and sending her people to a deep slumber. Although not specified how, Nikki and co. managed to wake her up. As the first rays of light rose from the horizon, shimmering upon her, Princess Dawn thanked Nikki for waking her up. When she went out of the castle, people gathered around the square and danced. The gate of the castle reopened, sending fairies flying to Princess Dawn. The day had returned to Evernight Kingdom. She who was both Dawn and Night was dubbed "Goddess of Real Dream". The one to call the story Evernight (in the fairy tale universe) was Clair, a standard-bearer who believed in god. At her side, she watched when the music rabbit fell asleep, sighing and thinking if light would ever return. The rabbit's power was lost with the light. According to obelisks, the two were supposed to greet the dawn together—Clair by waving her banner and the music rabbit by playing the song of dawn. While Clair was awake, the music rabbit heard a vague and remote song in her dream. It felt familiar and gentle. She saw an afloat island in the air with no night but only light. She found herself quite upset, her ears drooping. However, as the light returned, she woke up and greeted her friend. Clair and the music rabbit could then perform the ritual again, welcoming the light. Additional Notes *The formal title of the fairy tale is Dream of Evernight Kingdom as revealed in the Miraland Quiz. *The card text of Dream Prelude says that the mystery is thousands of years old. It seems highly unlikely that Hayden wrote the fairy tale millennium ago, as that would mean that Lilian has lived thousands of years, assuming that Hayden was a normal human. A more likely theory is that his work was based on a mystery from thousands of years ago, taking inspiration from there. *The name Jaxta Seanavel is only ever mentioned in the Time Diary, and refers to the same person as Mr. Hayden. Gallery Suits Princess Dawn.JPG|Princess Dawn Night's Queen.jpeg|Queen Night White Queen.jpg|White Queen Dream Piper.jpg|Pawn of White (Dream Bagpiper) Dream Traveler.jpg|Lilian (Dreampath for Travelers) Clair's Wish.jpg|Clair (Clair's Wish) Tune at Dawn.jpg|Music rabbit (Tune at Dawn) Chess Pieces Evernight's Dream Pawn Piece.jpg|Pawn Evernight's Dream Rook Piece.jpg|Rook Evernight's Dream Knight Piece.jpg|Knight Evernight's Dream Bishop Piece.jpg|Bishop Evernight's Dream Queen Piece.jpg|Queen Category:Plot Category:Evernight's Dream